Happy pocky day my love
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: "¿Por qué me miras así con esa estúpida cosa en tu boca?" "Nya, ¿quieres hacerlo verdad? Esa cosa del pocky, está bien hagámoslo" KaraIchi. Drabble.


Hola mis amados lectores he tenido mucha inspiración en estas épocas por tanta imagen pero como lamentablemente ya tengo muchas ideas en puerta necesito que no sean tan largos por eso hare este conjunto de OS o drabbles en un solo fic! Yey comencemos.

 **Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akatsuka-sensei.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

 **Happy pocky day my love**

Karamatsu está de lo más contento, ha estado esperando ansiosamente por este 11 de Noviembre. El motivo de su emoción es que este día es el día de Pocky. Ya saben ese juego donde una pareja comparte un pocky hasta darse un beso. ¿Cómo puede alegrar esto a uno de los hermanos Matsuno si ellos son ninis vírgenes y sin pareja?

Lo que ustedes no saben es que el segundo hijo de la familia Matsuno tiene, exactamente diez meses en una relación, en la cual perdió la virginidad hace seis meses (cabe mencionar que gracias a esta tiene una vida sexual muy activa).

Así es nuestro doloroso favorito está enamorado. Enamorado y correspondido.

Nadie de su familia sabe quién es la persona misteriosa con quien su hermano está saliendo, pero si saben que pocas veces lo han visto tan contento.

Como buen hombre enamorado, es lógico que espere con ansias fechas tales como san Valentín y día de blanco. Pero como su relación es relativamente reciente, aun no le han tocado esas fechas ¡ya está ansioso por pasar noche buena en una cita! Mientras espera dichas fechas estará más que contento de pasar el tiempo con su l _ove_ en este día.

No pierde el tiempo y se arregla muy bien esa mañana. Se va a comprar una caja de los dulces ya mencionados y regresa a su hogar. Es sabedor que a ciertas horas es común que sus hermanos no estén.

Sube a la habitación y sentado en el suelo, jugando con Nyanko esta su hermano Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu no puede evitar que su corazón salte de su pecho cuando lo mira tan dulce en el suelo. Sabe que Ichimatsu no salió de la casa porque lo estaba esperando.

Así es el segundo y cuarto hijo mantienen una relación desde hace ya varios meses. Aunque si nos pusiéramos estrictos sabríamos que mantienen este sentimiento diferente al amor fraternal desde hace más tiempo del que les gustaría recordar.

─ _Hello my Little kitten_.

─Tsk, tan doloroso como siempre, Kusomatsu.

─ _Oh my love_ solo son tus defensas para no morir de amor por mí.

El otro por toda respuesta lo golpeó.

─Eso te pasa por idiota.

─Nya tienes la culpa por ser tan atractivo y ponerme tan nervioso.

Ambos hermanos alzaron su vista para notar que el que había hablado fue el amigo peludo del chico de morado, quien se puso muy colorado antes de ir y aventarle un cojín a su amiguito.

─ _My love_ , mira te he traído un regalo _for you_.

Dijo el de azul mientras alzaba la caja de pocky con un listón. Ichi solo miro con desidia el chocolate.

─Te estás viendo muy tacaño.

El otro solo sudo frio. Al parecer tendría que ser (como siempre) la parte activa de la relación en eso de tomar la iniciativa. Abrió el paquete y se puso un pocky en la boca no sin antes jugarlo sugerentemente y acercársele a Ichi al rostro señalando con entusiasmo su boca.

─ _Happy pocky day my love._

Ichimatsu por toda repuesta se puso más rojo de lo que se había puesto en mucho tiempo, cargo a Nyanko y giro la mirada a otro lado, haciéndose el desentendido.

─ ¿Por qué me miras así con esa estúpida cosa en tu boca?

─Nya, ¿quieres hacerlo verdad? Esa cosa del pocky, está bien hagámoslo.

Los dos se quedaron de piedra por lo dicho por el gatito anaranjado. Ichimatsu se puso de un color rojo tan intenso que su cara podría competir con un semáforo.

─ ¡Suficiente! Vete por hoy Nyanko, regresa hasta mañana. ¡Vamos, fuera!

El gatito no se sintió mal ni nada porque Ichimatsu no había sido agresivo en serio, solo estaba ligeramente avergonzado por lo que salió, ya volvería mas tarde.

─Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu iba a gritarle que se pudriera cuando el otro le metió el otro extremo del pocky a la boca. Ichi solo cerró fuerte los ojos. Kara comió el dulce, le lamio un poco los labios al gatito y lo beso. De esos besos largos, cálidos y húmedos que su hermano sabe dar tan bien, no pudo evitar corresponder y cuando saboreo algo de chocolate, se aventuró a morderle los labios a Kara. Quien ante la sorpresa se alejó un poco dejando un hilito de saliva uniéndolos.

─Al parecer te gustó el dulce.

─Cállate Kusomatsu, habla menos y besa más.

Con esta indicación nuestro Kara sonrió triunfal antes de darle otro beso profundo a Ichi, quien (como suele hacerlo) se envolvió con brazos y piernas, para hacer más profundo el agarre, al parecer el agridulce Ichi quiere aprovechar que están a solas para degustar de su dulce favorito.

 **YYY**

Ojala les haya gustado, espero que hayan fangirleado tanto como yo, fue tan sexy. Jajaja no sé si haya lemon en otros de los OS y Drabble pero tendré que ver. Jaja

Yaslo: jaja que bueno que te haya hecho poner sentimental era el punto. No, lo siento no me gusta el Ichikara yo solo trabajo Karaichi. Kara es el seme de semes en mi mente y eso lo cambiara. Jaja a mí también me gusta como brotp Oso y Kara jajaja son divinos, gracias por el review un saludote.

Como siempre gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un review y nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


End file.
